


Leather

by CLeighWrites



Series: Dean - One Word Drabble Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Appreciation of Dean Winchester, Dean Likes to Play Cowboy, Objectification of Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: You think of all the ways leather reminds you of Dean





	Leather

**Author's Note:**

> _Dean + Leather_

If there was one thing that would make you think of Dean Winchester it would be leather. 

The smell of it reminds you of him; of his earthy pheromones and his clothes after driving in Baby for hours.

The soft, yet strong, feel of it reminds you of him; of the feel of his smooth muscled skin under your fingers and pressed hot up against you.

The older worn leather with the deep set creases reminds you of him; of the way his face lights up when he smiles, the crinkles by his eyes being one of the things you love most about him. 

And probably the first thing that comes to mind when you think of leather is Dean’s freckled ass peaking out through his dark brown leather chaps whenever he wants to play Cowboy. 

Yes, if there was one thing you had to pick that makes you think of Dean, it would be leather.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
